The Crow: Jennifer's Revenge
by NotoriousBigGuy
Summary: The story revolves around Jennifer. A young woman who's soul was brought back to life by a crow. She's back to get revenge on those who took everything away from her.


Epilogue: Painful Memory

She suddenly opened her eyes. Something first her back to life, as she found herself in the deep waters, around her legs there was a chain, which was heavy and holding her down against the ground of the water. She used a big rock to smash it open, and slowly began to move her arms and legs to get higher and higher, finally getting her head out of the water. She gagged and puked the water out of her lungs, and slowly swimmed to the shore. It was a rainy day in New York City, and she slowly crawled out of the water falling to the ground, taking a deep breath as she turned around and looked at the moon. She continued to look around, hearing a scary sound coming out above her, she looked at the skies and saw a crow flying above her head and landing next to her feet. The crow looked at her, moving it's head from side to side. Her first instinct was to crawl back from it, fearing it might attack it, but the crow persisted and came closer to her. Then he suddenly flew into the skies. Jennifer realized he was asing her to follow her, and she slowly began to get up from the sand and walked after the crow.

He led her to a house, which had "crime scene" tapes wrapped at it's door. The crow flew into the house via the window, and returned to the woman with a key inside his mouth. He landed on her shoulder and dropped the key into her hand. The woman looked at the key, and tear off the tapes and unlocked the door, slowly peeking inside, making sure nobody is there. The crow flew from her shoulder to the a table in the corner of what seemed to be a living room. The woman walked to him, and the crow moved his head down knocking on a photo of two people. The woman picked the picture from the counter and looked at it.

* * * * *  
The moment she touched the photo the painful memories came right back. It happened to days before Jennifer got married to the love of her life, Mike Douglas. She was coming back home after finally buying the wedding dress she wanted, and she put it on, and checked herself out in the mirror of the bedroom, before the nightmare began and four men ambushed her, with one of them giving a fast punch to her face knocking her down on the bed. The other three were busy holding her hands, keeping her body tight to the bed, as the one who punched her moved his hands on her thighs.

"Well, future Mrs. Douglas, I think four of us are going to have to spoil that wedding dress and ruin your so called planned wedding," He said giving a mean grin on his face. "Oh, almost forgot, my name is Skull. The reason they call me that is because I'm bald, but hey, a bald biker is the best, isn't it?" As he said it he began to use his knife to tear the bottom part of the dress. He laughed the whole time like a maniac, as he continued to rip the dress apart.

* * * * *

The woman put the picture down at the counter, and walked around the room, to see dried out blood marks on the floor. The crow landed on the floor next to it, and knocked on the blood. The woman leaned down and touched it.

* * * * *  
The moment she touched the blood she remembered something else, how Skull was already raping her, and pulling on hair, as she was bleeding from the mouth, with each penetration going with full force, making her bleed from the inside. Mike Douglas came to the house holding a gun in his hand, because he realized something went wrong.

"Jen... What the fuck are you doing? Get off my wife, put your hands up," He shouted pointing his gun at the bikers, as they stepped back from her. Jennifer was slowly going towards him, finally feel a bit of relaxation, before it all turned for the worst, as a fifth man showed up behind him, a big black muscular man, and wrapped a rope around his neck, tightening it to stop the circulation to the lungs, as Mike's face was turning red. The man than took the gun from Mike's hands and shot him in the head, and he had a sick smile as Mike's lifeless body landed on the floor.

"No, Mike!" Jennifer screamed and tried to run towards him, but the black man gave her a front kick to the stomach that knocked her down on her back, as the gang members all stood above her.

* * * * *

The woman walked across the house, to finally stand up in front of the mirror, to see she is wearing that wedding dress, which was completely torn apart with mud covered all over it, and blood stains. Her anger started to control her. She felt saddness and anger looking at herself in the mirror, she closed her fist and gave a punch to the mirror breaking it to pieces.

* * * * *

"You are coming for a little ride with us, Jen," Skull said as the other men put her in the trunk of their car. Before putting her in the trunk they put a metal chain around her legs, and put a duct tape on her mouth. She didn't knew where they were heading, but listened carefully to everything that was going around. Finally after about thirty minute drive the car stopped, and Jennifer's heartbeat increased, as the trun opened up and Skull grabbed her by the hair and made her fall from the trunk to the ground. Skull took his gun and pointed at her. He sat on her legs and pulled a knife by the other hand and best the gun to the big blac man. He tear a hole in the dress over her stomach, and used the knife to carve in the word "slut" on her lower stomach around her belly button. Jennifer felt the pain as the knife cut deep into her skin, and blood poured prefusely from her stomach. Skull was once again laughing like a maniac with each letter.

"When... or better yet, IF they ever find your body, they'll know exactly why you were murdered," Skull said, and got up from her lap, as he took the gun again, and shot her right in the head, they then desposed of her body by throwing it to the river.

"My revenge is for you, Jennifer," The woman sad looking at the broken pieces of the mirror. The crow flew next to her and put the meant to be wedding ring on the floor net to her. She picked it up, looked at it, and put it on her hand. "... and for you, Michael." 


End file.
